1. Field of the Invention
The invention refers to an apparatus for the underground operation of a movable mining machine being equipped with a removal conveyor means taking up the heap of debris in front of the mine face and transferring the heap of debris to a removable conveyor plant arranged behind the mining machine, noting that a movable crushing aggregate is provided, as seen in direction of travel, behind the mining machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a continuous mining process, such as, for example for recovering pit coal, the heap of debris is most frequently directly transferred to the subsequent removal conveyor plant by the removal conveyor means of the mining machine. This removal conveyor plant consists, as a rule, of movable conveyors equipped with conveyor belts or chains. The removal conveyor means of the mining machine takes up the heap of debris in front of the mine face, and in this heap of debris there are present also big blocks which are then transferred to the removal conveyor plant without special treatment. Further transport of such big blocks is, however, unfavourable and frequently results in difficulties or jamming, respectively.
From DE-OS No. 27 27 020 and DE-OS No. 27 56 789 it has become known to arrange in combination with a mining machine, being movable on a conveyor means, a light crushing aggregate, equally being movable on the conveyor means, within the area of the rear end of the mining machine, the crushing aggregate being rigidly coupled to the mining machine or even being arranged on the frame of the mining machine.
Such a light crushing aggregate is not suitable for crushing big and heavy blocks. For the purpose of crushing big and heavy blocks, a heavy crushing aggregate is necessary which must be supported against the floor in a stabile manner. If such a crushing aggregate is rigidly coupled to the mining machine, this crushing aggregate obstructs the advancing movement of the mining machine and makes impossible the continuous operation of the mining machine.
In case of a fragile drift roof it is necessary to place anchors behind the mining machine for preventing collapsing of the mine roof. For this purpose, it is common practice to arrange a device for boring anchor holes and for placing anchors in position on a separate carriage which is moved within the area behind the mining machine and is used for boring the anchor holes and for placing the roof anchors in position. The use of such anchor hole boring and anchor placing carriages requires to keep free the area behind the mining machine which, however, again obstructs the continuous removal of the heap of debris cut by the mining machine. Also this condition prevents continuous operation of the mining machine.